Signals propagating from a transmitter to a receiver over a channel may be subject to multipath effects where reflections, such as those off structures for example, cause attenuated and delayed versions of the signal to arrive at the receiver in addition to, or sometimes in place of a directly arriving signal. Furthermore, in a dynamic environment, where the transmitter and/or the receiver are in motion for example, the received signal as well as its multipath components may be subjected to independent Doppler shifts.
Channel equalization methods are typically performed at the receiver to compensate for the multipath effects. These equalizers, which generally use block-based frequency domain processing to improve efficiency, are subject to performance degradation, however, resulting from the Doppler shifts in dynamic multipath channels.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.